Will They Be Together Or Not?
by whiteangelguardian
Summary: Chapter 13 is up! Enjoy reading it! TidusYuna pairing but what happens when Tidus lost his memories? Will Dona have a chance with Tidus? What about Semyour? And whos that new girl? What will she do?
1. Opening of School

Main Characters: 1. Tidus ( A student from Zanarkand High) 2. Yuna (Also a student from Zanarkand High and Lenne's sister) 3. Rikku (A student from Zanarkand High) 4. Vinson (A student from Zanarkand High also Rikku's boyfriend) 5. Shuin (A student from Zanarkand High and Tidus's cousin) 6. Lenne (A student from Zanarkand High) 7. Wakka ( A student from Zanarkand High) 8. Lulu ( A student from Zanarkand High) 9. Dona ( A student from Zanarkand High) 10. Seymour (a new student to Zanarkand High)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
First Day Of School  
  
Monday (first day of Zanarkand High, also they are in grade 12)  
  
"Ahhh!! Wake up Yuna!! Wake up!!" Lenne said "We have ten minutes before school starts!!"  
  
"Huh? What school's starting in ten minutes? OMG!!" Yuna stared at Lenne "Hurry Lenne!!"  
  
"I know that's why I'm telling you!!" Lenne said furiously.  
  
Then they each grabbed a piece of toast and Lenne drove both of them to school.  
  
When they arrived to school, they went to the office to pick up their schedule.  
  
"Can I see what you got for this year?" Lenne asked Yuna "I'm only with you for the 1 and 3 one!!"  
  
"Well it's ok Lenne!! At last we're together for some classes!! Let's go and check out what Lulu and what the others have!!" Yuna said it just trying to make Lenne because Lenne always wants to be with her sister because she's shy.  
  
"Hi guys what do you have for your schedule?" asked Yuna when she and Lenne went up to Lulu, Rikku and Vinson.  
  
After they checked each others Yuna was with Rikku and Lulu for the 2, 5 and 6 period also was with Vinson for the 4 period. As for the last one which is the 7 period she was with none of them and she obvious wished that she wasn't with anybody that's in the 'In' group especially Dona and her bitchy cheerleader group because she hated them very much, always showing off how rich she is and she's just spoiled by her parents.  
  
The 1 period:  
  
"Alright class. I know that this is the first day of school so I won't give you much homework or anything but it won't be like that for tomorrow!!" Said Ms. Mika (The math teacher)  
  
"She's kind of nice Yuna don't you think so?" Lenne whispered into Yuna's ear.  
  
"Ya maybe but I'm not sure!!" Yuna whispered quietly.  
  
For the math class they just sat there quietly listening to the teacher while other people were talking to their friends.  
  
After this class is the science class and Yuna loved sciences very much!!!  
  
"Alright class!! My name is Mrs. Tika and I am your science teacher" She said it in a serious voice which made people look at her.  
  
Blah, blah, blah.......... time went on and it was for lunch.  
  
Then Yuna went to her locker to put books away. She saw Lenne was there too and she was walking down the hall to the cafeteria. At that time something happened.  
  
*Bam* "Ouch!!" Said Lenne and this guy. They bumped into each other.  
  
"Next time when u walk see if anyone is in front of you ok?" Said the guy seriously while he was trying to stand up and see who bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry!! I didn't mean to!!" Lenne said while she was trying to stand up.  
  
Then they saw each other and the guy said "It's ok just next time be careful ok? And be the way my name is Shuin, Tidus's cousin if you know who he is!"  
  
"Well nice to meet you! My name is Lenne and I'm Yuna's sister if you know her!" Lenne said shyly. And at that time Yuna came up to her and asked Lenne what happened and she introduced Yuna to Shuin.  
  
"Hi as you know I'm Yuna, Lenne's sister." Yuna said nicely.  
  
Then all of a sudden Tidus came up to Shuin and asked him if he's going to the cafeteria with him or not and suddenly he noticed Yuna and Lenne were standing there.  
  
"Well what have you got here my brother!! Two beautiful chicks!!! Man your lucky!!" the cocky Tidus said "Let's go man you can talk to them later but my stomach can't wait any longer!!"  
  
So they walked away and then Yuna said to Lenne that Tidus and Shuin were part of the 'In' and they are so different. Then they walked to the cafeteria, got their lunch and went to eat with Lulu and the others. But even though Lenne was sitting there talking to them but she wasn't actually paying attention. She was too busy thinking about Shuin and she knew that she had loved him. That was also the same for Shuin too!!!  
  
After lunch they were going to the next classes and so on.  
  
Finally it was the last class of the day and Yuna haven't seen Dona and her bitchy cheerleader group, well except at lunch time but she didn't talk to Yuna. Now Yuna hoped that she isn't going to be with any of her cheerleader people or her in her last class, the computer class. When she walked in she noticed something and she was shocked.  
  
What could it be? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Also I need to have alot of reviews so I know what should be fixed and "please" don't be too harsh on me cause this is the first fanfic I have ever written!!! 


	2. Malacania Cafe

P.S: I'm not very good at writing things so sorry if u doesn't really like it!! Remember they are in GRADE 12 not grade 11!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Malacania café  
  
Yuna was shocked that the computer teacher was actually her dad, Lord Braska!!!  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Yuna curiously asked.  
  
"What? Yuna, I'm the substitute for the computer teacher because Mr. Walker, your real teacher is sick!!" Yuna's dad answered.  
  
"Thank god he's only the substitute!! Or else...!" Yuna said to herself. The she took a seat at the very last row where there were only two chairs in total. She took one if them so there's only one left.  
  
When the class was going to start in 1 minute, Tidus came in and Yuna heard a lot of girls whispering, smiling at him and some even became nervous!!! Then Tidus looked around for a seat to sit and there was only one and that was the one right beside Yuna. So he went there and sat beside her and which some girls were starting to give the death glare at Yuna to warn that don't she dare to flirt with Tidus or do anything to him!! Hahah poor Yuna!! When the class started, "Mr. Braska" told them that because Mr. Walker didn't tell him to give assignments to them so they can have free time but they can't go out of their seats to talk to anyone, they can only go on the internet or talk to the person that's beside them. Soon the girls where all staring at Yuna to see if she's doing anything but then they all turned back because Tidus felt very annoying that people are all looking at the back!! Later Tidus felt bored and went to look at what website Yuna's looking at and tried to tease her with that!!! Yuna was actually watching movies on Final Fantasy Series and she can't wait to play Final Fantasy 9!! Tidus actually like Final Fantasy Series too!! So he wanted to talk to Yuna about it!!  
  
"Hey person Yuna u like final fantasy things?" Tidus curiously asked.  
  
"Ya so what? It's none of your business!!" Yuna answered back not even looking at him.  
  
"Well know what? I like them too!" So wanna go to my house and play some of the games?" Ohh!! Tidus is thinking of dirty things!!!  
  
"No thanks!! Who would want to go to your house!! I bet it's so gross that it smells like a garbage can!!" Yuna said to Tidus.  
  
"Ohhh!! Tidus got diss!!!" Said one of the boys.  
  
"Shut the fuck up who ever said that!!" Tidus said it with steam coming out of his head!!  
  
"Ahahahha!! OMG!! So funny!!" Yuna laughed and this time she finally took her eyes off the screen!!  
  
"Hahaha!! Very funny!! Wutever u freak!!" Tidus said.  
  
After School ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Rrriiiiinnnnnnggg'  
  
"Lenne, can u get the phone please I'm busy right now!!" Yuna yelled.  
  
"K, I'll get the phone!" Lenne yelled back.  
  
"Hello?" Oh hi Rikku!! What can I and Yuna come to this new café?" Lenne said, "Um, wait let me ask if Yuna is ok with it! Yuna, Rikku asked if both of us can go to the new café at Malacania street in about 10 minutes. You going?"  
  
"Huh? Umm.... Ya sure, tell her that we'll be there in 10 minutes." Yuna said it while busy looking at this Final Fantasy site.  
  
"Umm Rikku? She said Ya so we'll meet u at the entrance in 10 minutes ok?" Lenne asked Rikku.  
  
"Ya sure, me, Vinson and Lulu will wait for u guys but just make sure that u guys don't be late like last time! Ok?" Rikku said it in a joking way.  
  
"Don't worry we won't this time and by the way last time was because the traffic so it's not our fault!!" Lenne answered back "Bye!" Then she Hung up the phone.  
  
'Rrriiinnngggg'  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Wakka, whatzup? Huh? Go to the new café at Malacania Street? Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes! What and Bring Shuin too? Then why doesn't u call him? You know that he doesn't live at my house? Huh? Me ask? K wutever. Ok, see you there." Said Tidus, while playing Final Fantasy 8. So Tidus stopped playing the game and went down stairs to go to the car.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to this new café and I'm not going to come back for dinner." Tidus said it coldly to his dad, Jecht.  
  
"Ok, that fine with me and by the way, I already signed u up to go straight to Blitzball so you're not going to collage. Just to tell u that so you can be ready." Jecht said while not even looking at Tidus.  
  
"What? What do u mean I'm not going to collage? I don't want to u having nothing to do at the age of 39 ok? And u can't control my live either, I can choose what I want to do!" Tidus then slammed the door very hard and he's pissed!!  
  
Review please!!!! Please!! Tell me what kind of things I need to improve on please!!  
  
Thanks for the people that had written me a review!!! Thank you very much^^ 


	3. bet your mom didn't teach you any manner...

Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!! Thank you very much" Tidus said it in a joking way, "Let's go in and get something to eat ok?" So the three of them went in to the café and found a table to sit in and ordered some drinks.  
  
Back to Yuna and Lenne and those other people. (Which is already 5 minutes later after Tidus and Wakka went in.)  
  
"OH!!! OMG!!! You guys look, Yuna and Lenne are here earlier than us!! They broke their always s late record! YA!!!!" Rikku said it in a surprise way.  
  
"Well, hi Rikku, Vinson and Lulu!!" Yuna said, "You guys are late!! Can we go in know?"  
  
"Why yes of course!! I'm starving!!" said Lulu while rubbing her stomach, "Even though I'm on a diet but still I'm going to eat a lot of things today!"  
  
"Well then let's go!! Don't just stand here!!" Lenne said. So the five of them went in to the new café and they found a table to sit in and they started to order things to eat and talk about things.  
  
Back to Tidus, Shuin and Wakka.  
  
"Hey Tidus and Shuin, know what? I think I like that Lulu girl in our school!!" Said Wakka proudly.  
  
"What? Who's that?" Tidus asked curiously, "Who r u talking about?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shuin was confused.  
  
"Eerrrr..... You know that gothic girl in our school?" Remember?" Wakka said it in an angry voice.  
  
"OH!! That 'gothic' girl!! She's not bad!! Say you don't have a bad taste Wakka!!!" Tidus laughed his head off!!!  
  
"YA, did u tell her that yet?" Shuin asked.  
  
"TIDUS!!! SHUT UP!!! You talk too loud!! Why can't you be like your cousin?" Wakka's pissed off now!!!  
  
"I'm sorry buddy!! I'm really sorry!! But are u seriously in love with her?" Tidus asked.  
  
"No, she doesn't know that I have a crush on her yet!!" Wakka said shyly.  
  
"What? You didn't tell her yet?" Tidus and Shuin both said it in the same time very loud so that now everybody heard it.  
  
"Calm down man!!! God!!!" Said the embarrassed Wakka. (Ahahahah!!)  
  
"Hey did you guys hear those familiar voices?" Asked Rikku who stand up to look around the café to see of she knows anyone here, "Hey guys, look over there!!"  
  
Everybody stood up to see the place where she pointed.  
  
"Is Tidus, Shuin and Wakka!!!" Said Vinson.  
  
"Hey, let's go over there and say hi to them!!" Said Rikku.  
  
"OK!! Wutever!!" All of them said at the same time.  
  
"But I don't want to go!!" Lenne said it shyly.  
  
"Ohh!! Come on Lenne!! Why doesn't u want to go? Ok, all you have to do is to just say hi, ok?" Rikku said to her with the puppy eye looking.  
  
"Fine, I'll go to 'just' say hi." Lenne said and Then Rikku pulled her over there.  
  
Back to the boys  
  
"Say Shuin, you know at lunch time, you weren't paying any attention after you saw that beautiful Lenne chick!! So you liked her huh? Don't you?" Tidus whispered into Shuin's ear.  
  
"Hey!! Don't you dare call her a 'chick'!!! She's not a chick ok?" Now Shuin has gone a bit mad cause of that. "Ooops, shouldn't have said that!!"  
  
"Huh? Why are you all of a sudden so mad when I said that she's a chick huh? You must have a crush on her!!" Tidus said it in an evil way, "Hey Wakka let's celebrate that my cousin finally liked a girl!! Did you know that this is his first time? Ahahahha!!!"  
  
"Really? Then we gotta celebrate it man!!" Said Wakka.  
  
Then Yuna and the others came to their table.  
  
"Hi guys whatzup? Never knew you guys were here!!" Said Rikku.  
  
"Huh umm....Oh hi!!" Said Tidus and then he saw Yuna and Lenne. Then he whispered into Shuin's ear, "Hey my good cousin, look who's here!!"  
  
Shuin then turned around and saw Lenne!! Immediately he saw that Lenne was looking at him and when she noticed that Shuin was looking at her, she blushed. Shuin had never saw a girl so beautiful in his whole live!!! He immediately blushed a little too!!  
  
"Why don't u two go somewhere else and you can drive her home later or maybe even have "you know what" with her!!!" Tidus then laughed his head off and Shuin blushed hard!!!  
  
"Hey, what are u two saying that I can't know?" Wakka stared at them.  
  
"Huh? Oh um... I told Shuin to..." Tidus was about to say it but Shuin covered his mouth before he could have a chance to embarrass him.  
  
"Ummm....Nothing hi was just saying sumthing about umm....Ya, Final Fantasy things!!!" Shuin lied.  
  
"Ohh!! Umm... Right Shuin!!" Wakka immediately knew that something's going on but don't want to talk about it in front of so many people.  
  
Then Shuin went out of the seat and walked towards Lenne and asked her shyly if he could go to the park with her!! And of course she said yes shyly and she told Yuna that. Yuna just said go ahead and told Shuin to take her back before 10 pm or else........  
  
So Shuin and Lenne walked off and Rikku and Vinson went back to their table. Also Wakka finally walked towards Lulu and said his words to her.  
  
"Umm...........Lulu can I umm....Talk to u privately?" Wakka blushed.  
  
"Umm...Sure let's go over there!!" Lulu pointed at the empty table at the back left corner.  
  
So they walked off and that leaves Tidus and Yuna alone by themselves.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Tidus asked her.  
  
"Well it's none of your business and I don't need to tell you anything!!!" Yuna said it politely.  
  
"Well I'm just asking you that's all you stupid bitch!!!" Tidus then immediately changed back to his cocky form.  
  
"Do you have any manners? Bet your mom didn't teach you any!!!' Yuna had gone pissed off by him.  
  
At that time Tidus changed back to his nice form and said softly, "My mom died when I was 5." Then tears slowly dropped down to his face and he walk out of the café. Yuna then immediately run outside to say sorry but he saw Tidus droved away towards the old blitzball center. So Yuna drove Lenne's car to follow him to just make sure he's alright and wanted to say sorry to him. After when they got there, well Tidus didn't know that Yuna was following him. Tidus went to the very front row and seat on the third seat and cried softly. At that time Yuna went down and sat beside and said, "I'm sorry that I said that!! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" Then all of a sudden Tidus wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on Yuna's right shoulder and cried. Yuna felt happy for some reason and she thought that Tidus was sometimes like a little kid and she was shocked that he actually has a emotional side!!! Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to calm him down. Then Tidus finally let go of Yuna.  
  
"Umm....Sorry Yuna! I didn't mean to do that, it was because I errr I don't know how to explain!!! I just...." Said Tidus shyly.  
  
"It's ok, I understand because my mother died when I was 4." Said Yuna sadly.  
  
Tidus felt happy all of a sudden because there is actually a person that kinda has a same life as him!!!  
  
"I'm sorry that I reminded you of that." Tidus said it in a sweet voice.  
  
"No I was the one who made you think of it first!! I'm sorry." Yuna said immediately.  
  
Then they drove back to the café and at 10 pm all of them went back to their own house and when Yuna went back to the house, Lenne was already asleep and then she went to her own bedroom, took a shower and lied on the bed thinking of thing that happened in the old blitzball center and she now knew that Tidus was actually a good person!! It's just that he covers it and doesn't want other people to know about it!! And she actually had a good image of him not thinking that he's just another of those Dona person. Soon, she fell asleep. She didn't know that she had started to love him.  
  
As for Tidus, he took a shower and lied on his bed thinking of Yuna at the old blitzball stadium and he actually had a good image of her not like those other mean people. Then he soon fell asleep and he didn't know that he had started to love her.  
  
Hope you guys like it ^^ Please I need reviews and I mean a lot of reviews!!!! Please with a cherry on the top? 


	4. Nice Couple!

Thanks for all the reviews ^^ They gave me a lot of help of what I need to prove on and also it gives me the strength to keep on writing!!! Thank you very much (sniff, sniff)  
  
Chapter 4: Nice Couple!!!  
  
The next day of school  
  
"Hey, Tidus darling, how are you today?" The evil Dona swung her arms around Tidus's neck and gave him a loud, gross kiss!!!  
  
"Fuck you Dona!! Get off of me!! Remember that I dumped you last week!! You agreed on that to so get your fuckin' hands off of me!!!" Tidus backed away from Dona and threw her arms off of his shoulder.  
  
"Oh come on sweetheart that was just last weeks thing!! Now I decided to take you again!! Don't you want me to?" Dona walked towards him and lays her head on his muscular chest which made him very pissed off.  
  
"Dona!! Get the fuck off of me you stupid bitch!!!" Tidus said angrily. Then he walked down the hall to his first class.  
  
When Tidus arrived to his first class music, he sat beside Wakka and Shuin and they started to ask him a whole bunch of questions.  
  
"Hey, brudda!! Now tell me the truth, what happened yesterday that made you and Yuna walked out of the café? Did you "you know" with her?" Both Shuin and Wakka asked at the same time.  
  
"I'll tell you guys later ok? Cause I'm very pissed right now so just shut up!!" Tidus tried to say it in a nice voice but he couldn't cause he was too pissed. (Poor him!!)  
  
"Ok then you better or else.....Die!! Hahahahah!!" Wakka said.  
  
Then they went to their 2, 3 and the 4 classes and then they have lunch.  
  
As for Yuna, she was all normal today, wasn't distracted by yesterday's thing! She was just fine!!  
  
At lunch time, Yuna was sitting with Lulu, Rikku, Vinson and Lenne. All of them asked Lenne what happened yesterday when she and Shuin went out and all she said was:  
  
"We went to the park and we just sat there talking about these Final Fantasy Series. That's all!!"  
  
At that time all of them were disappointed but then they remembered that Lulu and Wakka were alone so they started asking her these whole bunch of questions.  
  
This is what Lulu replied to them.  
  
"Well he told me that he likes me and he gave me this Kupo doll and it's so cute!! See I even brought it with me!! Also he sounded really serious and he well......He just asked me if I can accept him and well........Yes I accepted him!!" Lulu said it shyly especially those last couple of words!! (So cute^ ^)  
  
"Really? When are you guys going to go out?" Rikku asked. (She's always nosy!!)  
  
"Well.....It's none of your business!! And why do u care? It's not you're the one that's going out!! How's u and Vinson going huh?" Lulu's trying to change the subject now!!!  
  
"Huh? Me and Vinson? Of course we're going fine and why do u care about it?" Rikku said loudly.  
  
"Nothing, just asking." Lulu said quickly. At that time Wakka came to Lulu and asked if he could sit with them and Lulu of course said yes!! Because Wakka is sitting there, Tidus and Shuin wants to be with him so they came along too!!!  
  
"Yo whatzup with you Wakka? You didn't tell us that you were going to sit here?" Tidus was back into his old cocky form, again.  
  
"Well brudda I'm sorry ok? And by the way, Lulu is now my girlfriend!!" Wakka said proudly which Lulu was very happy to hear that!!  
  
Then the two of them sat down and started talking to Wakka.  
  
"Now, now, now. Since you and Yuna are both here, I would or should I say 'we' would like to know what happened yesterday?" Rikku said it in an excited way to Tidus.  
  
"Huh? Oh, we were just umm....."Tidus tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Oh we were talking about Final Fantasy Series, because you know we like those kinds of games so ya that's all." Yuna quickly helped Tidus to say and didn't say the truth cause she knows that he doesn't want anybody to know his 'past'.  
  
"YA!! That's all we did!!" Tidus quickly said.  
  
"Really? Well that's not interesting!!" Rikku was disappointed.  
  
When lunch was over, they all went to different directions and they were all non-excited about the classes because they all think it's boring!! (Hahaha!)  
  
Later it was the computer class where Tidus and Yuna are in the same class.  
  
"Alright class, I'm Mr. Walker, your computer teacher. As you guys should all know that yesterday's was the substitute, Mr.Braska." Mr. Walker said, "Alright let the class begin. And also you will sit were you are sitting for the rest of the year." Then he told them that their assignment is to make a page on a website.  
  
So all the people started to go on websites that they like and decide where they should put their page on. As for Yuna she had already know where to put her page on and the page's subject is going to be about Final Fantasy things (As always)  
  
As for Tidus, that was exactly what he was going to do and all of a sudden, he remembered what he did with his mom on the internet when he was little.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Mom? Why is dad always drunk? Mom? Tell me please?" Said the little Tidus.  
  
"Well Tidus, your dad isn't in a good mood so that's why!! Now do u know?" His mom said it in a sweet voice.  
  
"Oh!! I see!! Can you read me a story every night and can I make a page on the internet that's about our family? Please?" Tidus begged.  
  
"Ok Tidus but tomorrow ok? Because you already pasted your bed time!! Good night!" Said his mom then closed the lights.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDED  
  
"Tidus? Earth to Tidus! Get your head back to Earth please!! Tidus?" Yuna was trying to get him back down to Earth.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh hi Yuna, what is it?" Tidus was finally back from his flashback.  
  
"Hello!! The class already ended!!" Yuna said it in a surprise way.  
  
"Oh! Ok then let's go!! Sorry about that I was umm......Only thinking about my mom that's all!!" Tidus then walked out of the class with Yuna.  
  
"Hey you know about Lenne and Shuin right? Do u think that they like each other? Cause yesterday they blushed when they saw each other! Haha that was so cute!" Said Tidus.  
  
"Ya, I have notice that too!! Do you think we should 'make' them together? That would be nice!!" Said Yuna happily.  
  
"Sure why not? Hey, why don't you think of ideas then we'll talk about it tomorrow? I can't because I have Blitzball practices and the game is coming soon so ya, I'm all busy!" Tidus said.  
  
"Ok then!" Said Yuna then they walked in the opposite way, because Yuna still have to wait for Lenne besides her locker.  
  
Dona was hiding beside a locker the whole time and she was jealous that Tidus was talking to Yuna so nicely and not to her. Now she decided to try and break them up and have Tidus back. As you can all see, this is now half love and the other half is just that she doesn't want to 'lose the game'. (Get what I'm trying to say?)  
  
What will Dona try to do? Read the next chapter to find out!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! haha 


	5. Dona You Meany!

Once again please send me more reviews and tell me what I need to improve or something good about my story!!  
  
Chapter 5: Dona you meany!!!  
  
The next day of school.  
  
"Hey Yuna!! Did you think of anything last night?" Asked Tidus when he saw her at her own locker.  
  
"Well ya, I did think of something!!" Yuna said to him while getting things from her locker.  
  
"Well tell me because that's what you said yesterday!" Tidus could not wait to hear her idea, it was so exciting!!  
  
"Well....I was thinking about just letting get alone by themselves!!" Yuna said nervous, "Don't you think that's nice?"  
  
"You know your idea equals nothing!!!" Tidus said disappointed.  
  
"Well sorry Tidus I couldn't think of anything!!!" Yuna was sad.  
  
"It's ok. I don't blame you, it's not a big deal right?" Tidus said cheerfully!!  
  
Then they walked the opposite ways to go to their class. While Yuna was walking to her class, something bad happened.  
  
"Oh my! Look Yuna!! She's in love!! Can you guys believe that? Hahaha!" Dona walked to her and pushed her to the wall.  
  
"What do u want Dona?" Yuna asked furiously.  
  
"Well I just want to warn you that you should know what kind of people you are and stay away from my Tidus!!" Dona almost yelled it out.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about. Me and Tidus are only normal friends if you want to know." Yuna thought she was stupid.  
  
"Well it looks like to me that you like him so just stay the hell out of him!! He's mine!!" Dona then walked away.  
  
Yuna then walked to her class and started her first class with a new student coming  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce a new student to all of you! His name is Seymour!!" Said Ms.Mika and then she clapped.  
  
Then Seymour walked into the class and some girls started to laugh. (Ewww how gross! Hehe!)  
  
"Well hello all of you as you know I'm Seymour and I will be here with you guys." Then he winked at some of the girls and they all blushed. (OMG!!!)  
  
At first Yuna though Seymour was like a good student not like the Dona and her 'In's, but then she had noticed that he is just the same.  
  
Later the class ended and Dona walked by Yuna again to warn her then she saw Seymour and started to talk to him and said that he can be with the 'In', which Seymour of course agreed.  
  
Then Yuna went to her second, third and forth classes. Then it was time for lunch. At lunch time Yuna sat with Rikku, Lulu, Lenne, Vinson and Wakka, Tidus, Shuin joined in too!! And of course Seymour was with Dona and the others. People were blanked out that Tidus, Shuin and Wakka were not sitting with the 'In's anymore which Dona was very pissed off at that cause her popularity stopped growing or slipping but Yuna and the others were going up^^ Yuna and Tidus were talking to each other while Rikku was talking with her 100% handsome boyfriend, Vinson. Lulu and Wakka were talking to each other which left Lenne and Shuin alone and they decided to talk. Yuna was very excited to know when they were going to be together. Then all of a sudden Dona came to their table and sat on Tidus's lap which Tidus hated and swore at her, told her to get off. But unfortunately she did not want get off instead she leaned on his chest. (Gross!!!) Then the bell rang and Tidus was so happy that he got saved by the bell   
  
"Miss. Yuna? MISS YUNA!!!" the teacher said.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm very sorry professor!!" Yuna said immediately.  
  
Yuna did not pay any attention for the class because she was too busy thinking about either if she really did love Tidus or just took him as a friend. Which at the end she could not figure it out herself either. (Poor Yuna)  
  
For Lenne, she was with Shuin for the last three classes (Lucky her), so she got to have a lot of chance to talk to him and they quickly became partners for things and then soon they became like best friends^ ^  
  
Rikku had one class with Vinson (Poor her), so nothing much happened to her and Vinson.  
  
Lulu was pissed off by Wakka because he kept talking to her at class which she always got in trouble and felt embarrassed. (Hahaha poor her got embarrassed.)  
  
Times flew so fast that it was time for the computer class (Reminder Tidus is in that class with her). She quickly went to her locker and grabbed her books, and then she immediately went straight to class. At class she and Tidus just worked on their own project and did not talk to each other for a long time until Tidus talked first because he could not stand this quietness.  
  
"Yuna? Are you ok? How come you're not talking?" Tidus asked curiously also felt stupid.  
  
"Umm...Ya I'm fine!!" Yuna said immediately.  
  
Then they just stayed quiet for the whole class.  
  
"Man!! Why isn't her talking? It's not like herself, she used to talk a lot to me but today she's like thinking of something. Gee I have to admit she always looked pretty no matter what she's doing!!" Tidus thought to himself.  
  
Soon the class ended and Tidus finally said something to Yuna.  
  
"Umm....Yuna? Do you want to go to this little celebrating party for our blitzball game next week? Cause I would like you to come along with me. Also Rikku and the others will come too!! So do u want to?" Tidus blushed while asking her that.  
  
"Well......Ya sure count me in!! So when are you guys going to pick me up?" Yuna blushed, her heart was speeding up!!  
  
"Umm, actually I am the only person that is going to pick you up." Tidus said nervously.  
  
"Oh! Umm...Ok!! It's fine with me." Yuna was too shy to face Tidus.  
  
"Ok then I'll pick you up at 6:10 ok?" Tidus asked nervously.  
  
"Sure!! When is it?" Yuna asked.  
  
"OH!! Ya forgot to tell you, it's today." Tidus felt he was so stupid.  
  
"Ok then I'll see you at 6:10 then. Do I have to dress nicely?" Yuna asked shyly.  
  
"Well ya of course!!! Can you wear a nice dress? Because that's what all the girls are going to wear." Tidus said to Yuna in an ordering way.  
  
"Ok then. Bye I'll see you later!! Oh ya forgot to tell you I live on Summoner Street." Yuna said.  
  
"Oh ok then bye. See you later." Tidus said in a weird street name way. Then they both walked to the opposite way.  
  
What will Yuna look like in her dress? Will anything happen to then or just only her? Read the next chapter to find out!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! I REALLY REALLY NEED THEM!!! PLEASE WITH AS MANY AS CHERRIES YOU WANT ON THE TOP? THANKS FOR THE PLLS WHO WROTE ME REVIEWS (sniff sniff). 


	6. The Beautiful Kiss

Thanks for everything guys^^ sniff sniff  
  
Chapter 6: The Beautiful Kiss  
  
Tidus was so nervous that he could not even talk properly!!!  
  
Rinnngggggg!! "Hello? Oh aaa hiii Werkkaa!! Errr whatap?" Tidus tried to stop his way of talking.  
  
"Uhh? It's this Tidus? Yo whatzup with your voice?" Wakka asked curiously.  
  
"Ummm....Nothinggggg reaaallli." Tidus slapped himself to try and stop him way of talking.  
  
"Err ok just making sure if you and Yuna are going to come. That's all." Wakka thought Tidus was weird.  
  
"Ya weeeeee'reee going." Tidus said.  
  
"Ok then see you at 6:10 bye." Wakka hung up.  
  
"What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? It's just picking a girl, you've done this a whole bunch of times! Just why so nervous? God!!!!" Tidus thought to himself.  
  
At 5: 50 pm  
  
Tidus was getting dressed up. Then he went down to the first floor where Jecht was watching TV.  
  
"Hey I'm going out with friends so I'm gonna be late." Tidus said coldly to Jecht.  
  
"Wutever. I don't really care." Jecht said back.  
  
"K, bye!!" Tidus then walked out.  
  
"Only if you knew how much I love you in my heart, son." Jecht then had tears coming slowly down his face.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Why are you always so cold to him, Jecht? He's your son, I mean your very own son!!" Tidus's mom said.  
  
"I don't know I just don't want to. All I need to know is that I love him in my heart that's all, he doesn't really need to know and he should figure that out himself." Jecht said back.  
  
"Well I don't know about that Jecht, he might hate you forever like this." Tidus's mom said it in a not sure way.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tidus was in front of Yuna's house now.  
  
Rriinngggg. He rang the door bell of Yuna's house.  
  
"Hi I'm Tidus, auntie!! I'm here to pick Yuna up. Do you know if she's done yet?" Tidus said it politely.  
  
"Ummm hold on for a moment. Yuna, are you done yet? Tidus is here already!!!" Yuna's mom yelled out.  
  
"I'm coming just wait for couple more minutes!!!" Yuna yelled back.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
Yuna finally came down with a light blue tube top, a blue median skirt, a navy blue see through jacket kinda thing and had a pair of white diamond earrings.  
  
When she saw Tidus, he was wearing a blackish grey collar long sleeve and a pair of navy blue pants, still his hair was all spiked up^^  
  
Then they walked out and Yuna's mom told Tidus that he has to bring Yuna back before 12:30 or else....... Then they went into the Tidus's car.  
  
"Yuna, you looked very beautiful today." Tidus said while driving the car.  
  
"Hey so do you mean that I looked ugly at normal times?" Yuna said it in a joking way.  
  
"Nonono, I don't mean that!! I mean you looked beautiful at normal times but you looked even nicer!!! That's what I'm trying to say." Tidus was in this confusing way of saying things which made Yuna laughed.  
  
Then they arrived at Blitzer Street and went into this little café that they had "ordered".  
  
"Hey Yuna where's Lenne? How come she didn't come?" Rikku asked while drinking wine.  
  
"Oh she went with Shuin and said they were going to buy some wine just in cast we ran out of them." Yuna said back to Rikku.  
  
Rikku was wearing this super mini skirt and a red tank top. Lulu was wearing this black long leather dress which it matched her perfectly but all of them aren't as beautiful as Yuna. She got the most attention from people, there she met a lot of Blitzers and she found out that Wakka was the captain of their team and their coach was Auron. The whole time Tidus was beside her except when she goes to the washroom and Yuna felt very safe and protected. She was sure that no one could harm her but she was wrong.  
  
All of a sudden Dona and her cheerleader bitches were here because Dottie (a Blitzer) invited her and Seymour came along too!!! At once Yuna didn't felt safe anymore, especially when she saw Seymour's dark scary eyes.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here, DONA?" Rikku asked impatiently.  
  
"Well see, I came here with Dottie and the others wanted to come too so we came!! Why is there a problem? Well I don't think so!!" Dona then pushed her away and walked into the café.  
  
"Well hi Tidus sweetheart!!! Oh! You are actually with Yuna? OMG!!" Dona said it sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's none of your business of who I'm with, Dona!!" Tidus said grumpily.  
  
Then Seymour came up and said hi to Yuna but ignored Tidus. He had always hated Tidus because he liked Dona but Dona likes Tidus and he needs to take them apart so that he can be with Dona!! (Ewwww gross)  
  
For the rest of the party, Tidus stayed beside Yuna which Yuna was very happy about it!!! But then Tidus got pushed to the pool table where the rest of the blitzers are at and they want him to stay here and talk to them, which made Tidus hard to decide. So he asked Yuna and Yuna fine and if she needed him she'll just go over there and stay with him. So Tidus went!!!  
  
Now Dona's chance had come. She went to her and grabbed her beside the swimming pool and talked to her also with her bitches beside her. There were so much people that Yuna could not even walk around. All she could do is to just stand there letting them push her pull her clothes and could not do anything.  
  
Tidus was going everywhere to find Yuna but he just could not find her because he just could not leave her alone with all these people here. What if she bumped into Seymour? Then he went to the pool and saw Dona and her bitches were surrounding Yuna.  
  
"So, you are thinking of taking Tidus away from me huh? Well let me tell you this, you don't have a chance to!! Now go back to where you really belong to!! You don't belong here!!! Then Dona tried to push her to the pool but instead she fell into the pool and so were the other bitches!! (Hahaha) Now Yuna's feelings were totally hurt, she could not stand it anymore so she ran to little park beside the café where there are a little pond and a bench kinda thing. She ran there, sat on the bench thing and cried.  
  
At that time, Tidus saw everything. He quickly ran to the park and tried to find Yuna. He also told Dona to stay away from Yuna from now on or else she will be sorry. (Go Tidus!!!!)  
  
"Dona was right. Sniff sniff. I don't belong here I don't even have a chance to compare with her to have Tidus. I just don't belong here!!!!!" Yuna thought to herself.  
  
Tidus then found her and he sat beside her and said, "I'm sorry Yuna that I actually let you all by yourself. I should have known I'm sorry!!!"  
  
"Tidus, Dona was right, I don't belong here. I'm just a person, I'm not like her, that popular and things and I don't have the right to.......Love you!!!" Yuna said quietly while crying.  
  
"Yes you do have the right. You are different from Dona, she's all cocky and bitchy but you are not. That's why I love you and care about you." Tidus argued back. Then he slowly put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. He had never seen such beautiful eyes even though they are different colors. Same for Yuna, she looked at Tidus, his eyes looked very crystal blue under the moon reflection. They are just magnificent. Slowly Tidus leaned towards Yuna and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were so soft and nice. Soon Yuna went closer to Tidus and she put her arms around his neck. Slowly they began to relax not so tighten up, they kissed for a long time and finally they pull themselves apart and looked into each others eyes. Then they walked back to Tidus's car and he drove her home. Before she went in Tidus gave her one little kiss on the lips then he watched her go into her house. Then he went home. Now he Know that he really had loved Yuna and Yuna had really loved him. But he was afraid that they might get separated soon cause of Dona, Seymour and Jecht. What will they do? Run away or face the truth that they can not be together? Or what will they do?  
  
Read the next chapter to find out what happened to them. Please reviews REVIEWS!!! I CAN NOT SURVIVE WITHOUT THEM^^ By the way this was my first time writing ppl kissed, please tell me what I need to improve on!! Please?! 


	7. He Finally Forgave Him!

Thanks everyone thank you very much!! Merci!!!  
  
Chapter 7: He Finally Forgave Him!!  
  
The next day Tidus went to Yuna's house to pick her up to school and then they walk together, admitting that they are together. Yuna was so nervous but happy at the same time. She felt like she was the happiest woman right now!!! Then they both saw Rikku and the others and they were all happy that Tidus and Yuna were finally together. Lots of other people were just staring at Tidus and Yuna, the new couple!!!  
  
As for Dona, she was so damn mad that she decided that it's time for revenge!!! (Oh no)  
  
Yuna's first class:  
  
"Well everybody, as time pasts we have couple more days until the winter dance and the winter holiday. So which means there will be a test coming up." Said Ms. Mika. At that time everyone whined about the test except Yuna and Lenne because they thought it was normal. Then she said what the test was going to base on and then she reviewed with them.  
  
Then the 2, 3, 4 and then its lunch!!!!  
  
At lunch time Yuna sat with her friends and Tidus sat beside her!!! (So sweet^^) Shuin and Lenne finally admitted that they loved each other and everyone was happy to know that^^ As for Wakka, he sat with Lulu and Rikku sat with Vinson. Then all of a sudden Dona walked in with Seymour and they sat beside Yuna and Tidus.  
  
"Well Tidus sweetheart how can u be with this 'normal' girl? You are way too special for her!!" Dona then laid her head on Tidus's shoulder. Tidus then immediately pulled her off and grabbed Yuna's hand and sat between Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Vinson so then Dona could not go beside him.  
  
"Well then if that's what u choose then go ahead Tidus, but just don't come back to me and beg me to stop!!" Dona then walked away with Seymour behind her.  
  
Then lunch ended and everything was as normal like usual. Then school ended and Tidus had blitzball practice so Yuna stayed and watch him practice, which Tidus was very happy that his girlfriend could stay and watch but also kind of nervous. (Ahaha)  
  
Then they started practicing by first get into the water then made up teams and the practice began!!! Tidus was with Wakka, Lettce, Koopa and some other players. Dottie was on the other team (Reminder Dottie was the guy who invited Dona and the others.). Soon, like 10 minutes later Tidus already shot 2 goals and none for the other team. Then soon the practice ended and Tidus drove Yuna home then he went back to his own house.  
  
"Tidus, I need to talk you. This is serious." Jecht said when Tidus walked in.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Tidus said impatiently.  
  
"Well there's something I want you to know. The thing is I love you in my heart, it's just that I don't show it out. I hope you can forgive me." Jecht said softly.  
  
"What? You say you love me? Since I was born, did you even care about me? All you did was to control my live. You wanted me to be like you, you never cared about how I felt!!! I hate you!!!!" Tidus screamed then ran to his room and slammed the door very hard. He sat on his bed and cried.  
  
"What does he mean that he loves me? He never loved me!!! Only mom did!!" Tidus thought to himself, "But maybe I should give a chance to let him prove that he loves me or not?" He felt like his head was going to burst in any moment. Then he slowly went to bed.  
  
As for Jecht, he now finally believed that he was pushing to hard on Tidus and controlling too much of his live. He also regretted that he didn't show Tidus how much he had loved him until now and he did not accept or believe it. Slowly tears came down his face and for the rest of the night, he just cried and thought of things happened when Tidus was still only a little kid.  
  
The next when Tidus woke up, he smelt breakfast, he thought mom was back because only mom made breakfast. So he quickly ran down stairs and hoped to see his mom but unfortunately it was Jecht that he saw. But still he was pleased with Jecht that he tired to be a good father and he decided to give a chance. As if Jecht could read Tidus's mind, he knew that Tidus was giving him a chance to fix everything and he felt proud!!! (Haha)  
  
Later Tidus went to school and he was in an excellent mood until he saw Dona walked by. But he was surprised that Dona only said hi nicely and walked off as if she was a different person.  
  
What Dona was trying do is that she tried to be like Yuna when she sees Tidus. But on the other side, she was planning evil things to do to Yuna. (OMG!! She's so evil!! Can't stand her^^)  
  
When Tidus saw Yuna, he walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Yuna kissed him back. Then they met the others and started talking until the bell rang. Then they walked in different directions. For the rest of the days, everything was normal but only one thing was different. The thing that is different was that Dona was being super nice to everybody that everybody thought she was a different person. When she saw Yuna and Lenne, she said hi to them and was being extremely nice to them, which made both of them shocked.  
  
"Wonder whatzup with her today?" Yuna asked Lenne, "She's acting all nice and stuff."  
  
"Don't know and don't really care about her." Lenne said to Yuna, "But maybe you should be careful cause I don't have a good feeling about it!!"  
  
"Ya maybe you're right." Yuna said back. Then they walked to their classes.  
  
The time pasted very fast and soon it was computer class, which both Tidus and Yuna were very glad cause finally they are in the same class. So they could talk about things and felt safe!!!  
  
At class they started talking about Final Fantasy things and so lovely!!! But they also most got detention cause of that though. (Haha) So they stopped talking but type to each other on "MSN" while doing their work!!!  
  
Good things always ends fast, soon it was time to go and Tidus drove Yuna home, kissed her and told her that's he'll pick her up from now on then went back to his own house.  
  
When Tidus got back home, Jecht was asleep on the couch and sounded like a baby. He walked towards Jecht and all of a sudden heard him say something!!!  
  
"Don't leave Tidus and me here!! We need you!!!" Jecht said softly, "Noo! Please don't leave us all alone here!!" Jecht then had tears coming down his face and he woke up.  
  
"Were you thinking of mom again?" Tidus said to Jecht. Now he finally knew that Jecht loved his mom very much, just like how much he had loved Yuna and he was glad to know that.  
  
"Yes, I dreamed that day, when your mom was at the hospital and sh.......sshe left us all alone here." Jecht tried to finish the sentence without crying.  
  
"It's alright, cry if you want. I'm your son, I won't laugh at you if you cried like a baby." Tidus said to him.  
  
"Thanks Tidus." Then all you could hear was soft tears coming down Jecht's face. (sniff sniff so sad but happy at the same time^ ^)  
  
Later in the day, Yuna's mom asked her if she can go to the store down in the corner to buy something, so Yuna went. On the way there she felt uncomfortable but don't know why. On the way back she felt like someone was following her and she got scared. So she ran as fast as she could. Seymour was actually following her cause he was just about to start his evil plan. (I'll be saying it on the next chapter)  
  
Then the next day, their teacher said that there will be a trip or should I say a little vacation for the grade 12's on the next month cause this is their last year and want to make something special for them. Also they get to pick their own groups and they will be going to different places. So Yuna was with Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Lenne, Shuin, Rikku and Vinson. They were happy that they get to choose their own group so they won't have to be with Dona and shit.  
  
That day after school, something really bad happened. If you want to know who? Where? When? Why? How? Read the next chapter to find out yourself!!!  
  
Sorry!!! I know that this chapter is a little too short but I couldn't think of what else to write so.......Ya I had to stop and plan my next chapter!! Sowwie hope u guys will 4give me. Sniff sniff. 


	8. Seymour You Meany!

Thanks again for all the reviews!!! I tried to write this chapter a little longer, hope you guys like it!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Seymour You......Thing!!!  
  
That day after school, Yuna went home and later, like about 8 at night, her mom told her to go and buy some things, so Yuna went. She walked to the store that they usually go but it was closed so she turned at the next stop to go to the other shop. She went in there and got the stuff that she needed, then she walked out and headed towards home.  
  
On the other hand, Yuna's mom was getting worried that Yuna has already went for 45 minutes, usually it only takes about 20 minutes to go and come back. She was so worried that Lenne had to stay and calm her down. At that time, she thought of Dona and was afraid that Yuna was in trouble!!! So she decided to call Tidus to come and look for Yuna. And so she called him.  
  
Rrrriinnggggg!!! "Hello?" Jecht said.  
  
"Hi!! Umm....Is Tidus home?" Lenne asked politely.  
  
"Yes, please wait for a moment. Tidus, it's yours!!!" Jecht said to Tidus.  
  
"K!! I got it. Hello? Oh hi Lenne!! Yes?" Tidus asked Lenne.  
  
"Well my mom asked Yuna if she could go and buy something. So she went, but it's already been 50 minutes and she's still not back. I'm afraid that she might got in trouble. I can't go cause I need to stay with my mom. So I was just wondering if you could go and look for Yuna." Lenne told Tidus.  
  
"Yes of course. I'm going right now, bye!!" Tidus said and then he hung up. He was worried that Yuna might.........  
  
So Tidus drove his 'BMW Z8' and went all over the place to find Yuna. In like about 15 minutes, he had this weird feeling that he got off the car and walked on the sidewalk. As if his legs aren't his, they started to walk themselves. He was walking towards Yuna but still needed a 15 minute walk until he actually sees her.  
  
On the other hand Yuna had noticed that some people were following her but she was too afraid to turn back and to look who they are. So she walked as fast as she can, but then soon she noticed that they were speeding up. So instead of walking, she ran but at the end she still got caught by those guys. Then they pushed her in this dark, dead end little place.  
  
"Get the fuck off of me!!" Yuna tried to pull her arms out which of one of the guys had got hold of them, but failed.  
  
"Looks like we got ourselves a hard but good looking one, don't you think so?" One of the guys said.  
  
"Ya, wutever you say, I don't really care. All I care is about doing her man. Can't wait any longer, let's do it." The other man said while trying to push Yuna right on to the wall so she can't move.  
  
"Let go of me!!!!" But it was too late. They were..........Yuna was too afraid to see their faces, so she shut her eye shut and tried not to think of it.  
  
They slowly took her sweater and soon..........All she had left on her was her under wears and a little bit of her t-shirt and jeans still on her. At that time she could not stand it, so she decided to scream and see if she could be rescued by someone. At that time, Tidus walked past that little alley and heard Yuna scream. He immediately went in there and kicked those two perverts away. Then he smacked them threw them he like almost killed them, but didn't. He was so angry that he wished he could tear them into pieces. (Wish I was Yuna ^^) Then he took Yuna's hand and lead her to his car, on the way there he also took off his t-shirt to let Yuna wear it which he showed his bare muscular chest. (How sweet!!!) Then they left. At the whole time Seymour was there watching it because it was him that told them to do this to Yuna. At the same time he was like, "Ohh my!! She sure does have a good body! What a minute, Seymour you asshole the only girl you like is Dona!!" Then he smacked himself on the head.  
  
Tidus did not want to drive Yuna back to her house because well she asked him that and at the same time, he did not want Yuna's mom and Lenne to be worried. So he droved her to his house where Jecht was waiting for him to arrive. When they arrived, Jecht quickly closed the door behind them and asked what happened. She finally cried out loud, she could not stand this invisible scar anymore. It felt like as if she's.......Not clean (Reminder* no they did not do her.) Jecht went up stairs to go to bed cause well first of all he was really tired and second, he wanted to leave them alone.  
  
"Yuna.........Are.....You ok?" Tidus asked her softly and slowly, deciding what words he should use.  
  
"I.......I don't....Want to go back home.......Can I stay here for today? Ju......Just for today?" Yuna now cried softly cause she doesn't want to wake Sir Jecht up.  
  
"Of course, you can stay here as long as you want, but what should I say to your mom and Lenne? Tidus asked her.  
  
"Nooo.......Don't tell mom!!!! I......Don't want her to know what......Happened." Yuna then leaned on Tidus's chest.  
  
"Ok, I won't I'll just call her and tell her that you want to stay at my house cause it's too late to come home. Ok?" Tidus tried to calm her down. He know that this was a very scary thing for Yuna to accept it but it had......Already happened.  
  
"Ya, call her fast and ddon't tell h her too.....Much." Yuna said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry I won't, I promise." Tidus then dialed the phone number, "Umm....Hello? Is this Lenne?"  
  
"Yes this is. Are you Tidus? Did u found her?" Lenne asked quickly.  
  
"Yes I found her, she went to another store cause the other one was closed and tell your mom that Yuna staying here to night cause it's too late." Tidus tried to not say anything else.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her that. Bye!!" Lenne then hung up the phone.  
  
Then for the whole night, Tidus let Yuna rested on his still no shirt on chest and they both fell asleep, but then Yuna saw that thing that happened to her and which woke Tidus up. Then for the whole night, Tidus stayed awake with Yuna cause she could not sleep. The time finally pasted and the next day was a Saturday so they don't have to go to school. Yuna then rose up and went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Tidus, Sir Jecht and herself. Tidus was beside to her make breakfast and he had never actually been so happy in his life that he could made breakfast with Yuna. Soon, Jecht came down and the three of them ate breakfast, at the table Jecht did not ask a single question about what happened yesterday cause he knew it was not a good thing to ask. (Yuna was still wearing Tidus's shirt.) Then Tidus went out to buy new clothes for Yuna to wear so Yuna stayed home all by herself, Jecht isn't here cause he's going to go to Besaid to talk about blitzball so he won't be back at least two weeks. All Yuna did was listening to music and tried to calm herself down she will be safe in this house.  
  
A for Tidus, he went to Zanarkand Mall and bought a pair of dark navy blue jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket for Yuna. Oh yea and a pair of new NIKE running shoes. Then he went into his car and drove home. On the way he saw Shuin and Lenne but he did not want to say hi to them cause he doesn't want them to ask what had happened to Yuna yesterday. But he was happy though that they finally was on a date ^^ He then went back to his house and gave Yuna the clothes and Yuna was happy that he was finally home, not cause of the clothes but cause she felt safer with Tidus around or near her. Then they sat on the couch and played Final Fantasy 8, well........Tidus play and Yuna watch and that's how they spent their morning. Then in the afternoon, Lenne came and asked how Yuna was doing and she said that she wanted to stay at Tidus's house for the weekend and told her to tell her mom that. She also asked if Lenne could get her home works here which Lenne had brought it with her cause for some reason she knew that Yuna was going to stay at Tidus's house, so she brought it with her. Lenne did not ask what happened yesterday cause she knew that something bad happened and so she did not want to make Yuna all tighten up and stuff. Then she went back to her house and told her mom that Yuna is going to stay at Tidus's house and her mom said ok.  
  
For the rest of the day Yuna just did homework with Tidus and tried to not think of any thing else but happy things. As if Tidus could read Yuna's mind, he knew what Yuna was struggling about but had no way to help her. He had wish that nothing should have happened on Yuna. Why Yuna? He also wished that time could make that thing all blurry and hope that Yuna will kinda forget about it. For that whole day, Tidus tried to act like nothing had happened and tried to be like himself. Then after homework, they went on the internet and put their page on this Final Fantasy website and then they started talking normal. But Yuna was acting like nothing had happened on the outside but inside, she really cared about that as if she's "not" clean and as if there was just this little scar in her heart but it is invisible.  
  
YAAA!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE ^^ HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!! I PERSONALLY THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE WEIRD BUT STILL GOOD THOUGH. DON'T YOU GUYS THINK SO? PLEASE PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!!! AND PLEASE KEEP ON READING MY STORY. BY THE WAY I'M GOING HAVE TO STOP MY INTERNET ACCESS AT THE OPENING OF OCTOBER SO I MIGHT NOT UPLOAD FOR A LONG TIME BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY STORY!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL ^ ^ 


	9. The Opening Of The Winter Dance

Thanks for everything!!!! Here's the chapter.  
  
Chapter 9: The Opening Of The Winter Dance  
  
Monday: In the morning. At Yuna's house.  
  
Yuna was already back from Tidus's house on Sunday. Now she is getting ready to go to school. On those days, Tidus had decided that from now on he will take Yuna where ever she needs to go (Except to the washroom. Duh!!) And he will be with her at school when they have lunch, but he isn't worried about it at school cause all her classes has either him or the others with her.  
  
At 8:15 am in front of Yuna's house.  
  
Tidus was already at Yuna's house and so he rang the door bell and her mom got the door and told him to come in. Her mom asked Tidus if he was going to pick Yuna up everyday from now on and his answer was yes. So she asked him if he could also pick Lenne up too cause she needs to use Lenne's car from now on and of course his answer was yes cause he did not see why he should not pick Lenne up since she and Yuna lives together, so the three went to school together. At school Yuna felt kinda safe but not exactly safe though cause Dona, Seymour and all those other people were scaring her. Soon the bell rang so they went to their own classes.  
  
As for Tidus, on his way to his class, he saw Dona. He remembered everything she said,"You'll be sorry for everything, you'll pay for it." So he ran to her and slapped her on the face. He was sure that Dona had done that to Yuna.  
  
"Ouch!!! Tidus, why the hell did you do that for?" Dona tried to not yell at him cause she didn't want to lose him.  
  
"Well you fucking damn bitch, you know what you did so don't act like you are all innocent." Tidus said to Dona in his pissed off form.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? What did I do? I did nothing." Dona tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Just stay out of the way, slut. Just don't go close to Yuna you bitch!!!" Tidus then walked off.  
  
"Tidus!! What did he know? I didn't even started on my plan yet!! Looks like somebody is way ahead of me. Hmm.....I got to find out who it is." Dona said to herself and at that time Seymour walked by and asked Dona why she had a big red mark on her so Dona told him everything. Seymour then smirked and said it was him who did that. Dona at first was pissed at him cause he did that which was good but that made her got s big red mark on her face though. Then she knew exactly what Seymour was trying to do. She thought that he was trying to help her but actually what Seymour is really trying to do is that he's trying to have Tidus and Yuna get hurt and also let Tidus hate Dona forever so himself can take over Dona. So the two of them walked together and started planning more evil things to do to Yuna.  
  
The time went on and it was lunch. Yuna went to the washroom and Dona was there waiting for her. When Yuna walked in, she started acting out what happened to her that day at night and Yuna was so terrified that she leaned towards the wall and covered her ears and closed her eyes. Then Dona laughed and walked out of the washroom.  
  
"Why did it happen on me? Why me? I don't want it!!! Nooo.....How did she know? Did she knew everything that happened to her?" Yuna was so scared that she felt like she was in danger. So she quickly ran out and went to Tidus. She told Tidus everything and Tidus calmed her down and told her that it will be ok. Then Yuna sat down with the rest of the others and ate her lunch that Tidus had bought for her. Soon the bell rang and they ran off to different places. Time went on and it's the last class. Yuna and Tidus sat down in their spots and did their work. They did not talk or anything they just did their work. At the end of the class, Tidus finally broke that silence and told Yuna that she is going to be his partner for the winter dance. Well of course Yuna said yes and oh yeah.....Forgot to tell you all that the dance is on Saturday. Then they went to their own locker and later Tidus went to Yuna's and Lenne's locker to wait for them. Then he drove them back home and he drove to Shuin's and talked to him a while.  
  
"Shuin? Did Lenne told you something about Yuna?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Huh? You mean that Yuna went to the store to buy things for a long time? Then you found her and she stayed at your house for the whole week, it's that what you are talking about?" Shuin said.  
  
"Well it's not just that simple. I mean....." Tidus didn't even finish the sentence and Shuin started talking.  
  
"Huh? What do u mean it's not that simple? Is there something in there that we don't know about?" This now made Shuin very curious about it.  
  
"Well..........I don't know if I should say it, you know the less people knows it the better it is. And I don't know if that's ok with Yuna cause it's about her so yea........I don't know if I should say it........" Tidus did not know what to do now.  
  
"Well do you want to tell or not?" Shuin asked impatiently.  
  
"Well.....Ok I'll tell you and only you so don't go everywhere and telling everyone. Ok.....That day Yuna was late and so Lenne called me to find her......................" Tidus kept on going to finish tell it.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? How could that be? How can you not tell Lenne that?" Shuin said it seriously.  
  
"Well then if Lenne knows she'll tell Yuna that she knows which Yuna did not want her to know. That was the whole point that Yuna did not want to go home after that day!!! And she's going to be mad at me!!!!" Tidus started yelling (Kinda just a little.)  
  
"Well.......Ya I guess you're right about it then.........But still.........." Shuin went on thinking about it.  
  
"Oh and next day at school don't go to Dona and like threaten her cause then she'll tell everyone in the whole school.......: Tidus was so worried about Yuna.  
  
"Don't worry I won't and I'm not that stupid anyways." Shuin tried to make Tidus a little happier which failed though." Then after couple of minutes Tidus had headed towards home.  
  
"Dad? I don't know what to do with this big secret stuck in my head. It's too serious and too personal........." Tidus started saying.  
  
"Just don't you worry son, everything will smooth out soon alright? Now go upstairs and take a shower." Jecht commended him.  
  
"Alright dad." Then he went upstairs.  
  
~The next day of school~  
  
Tidus went to pick up Yuna and Lenne. Then they went school and talked to the others. Cause Tidus was busy thinking about the 'thing' so he didn't have time to sleep. That's why he's all tired and stuff.  
  
"Tidus, are you ok? Need me to call 911?" Rikku asked him in a joking way.  
  
"No thanks, I'm alright." Tidus replied back.  
  
Then they went to their own classes. At lunch time, Tidus sat with Yuna and he told Yuna that there is something he wanted to tell her so they ate their lunch very fast and then Tidus grabbed her hand and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Yuna........Forgive me, I told Shuin what happened to you that day. I know that you are going to ask why cause I just can't take it anymore, everyday I felt like I was going to burst in any moment!!! I just felt like telling someone......" Tidus said softly.  
  
"It's ok, I know how you felt but just don't tell anyone else ok?" Yuna tried to say it without letting Tidus know that she actually cared that he told Shuin about it. Then they went back to the cafeteria and talked to the others.  
  
After the bell rang, everyone headed to their classes and soon the day ended and Tidus droved Lenne and Yuna home. When he walked them to their door, Tidus held Yuna back and asked her if she wanted to be his dance partner for the winter dance. Well of course her answer was yes and then they kissed and Tidus droved back to his house. (Attention: the winter dance is next next day in the story.) Then Tidus happily drove off and went back to his own house and wondering if he should but Yuna a Christmas present. Then soon he went down stairs for dinner with Jecht.  
  
Finished a chapter, ya!!!! Well what will Tidus buy her? Or will he even buy her something? And will Dona and Seymour be planning something evil for that day? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter. 


	10. The Present

Well thanks for all the reviews!!!! Oh and please do give me some advices!!!  
  
Chapter 10: The Present  
  
The next day at school  
  
"Hey Tidus!!!! Sup?" Rikku walked up to him, "You look all gloomy and down, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well.......I don't know if I should buy Yuna a present. If I do buy her something, what should I buy?" He said. (OMG you stupid!!! Haha jkjk)  
  
"Well that's easy just buy anything you want. She'll be happy as long as you are the one who bought it!!!!" Rikku did not understand why he was so down just because this simple little question.  
  
"Well ya course I know that. It's just I want to buy something unique, just like her......." Tidus blushed a little.  
  
'Well then I guess I don't think I can't help you on this then, since your sooo picky!!!" Rikku joked, "I know!!!!! Why don't you ask Lenne to see what Yuna likes and start thinking from those ideas?"  
  
"Hey that's an excellent idea Rikku!!! Thanks." Then Tidus ran off to find Lenne. But the sad thing was......the school bell rang so he ran to his class instead!!! (Haha)  
  
"Well class as you should all know the winter dance is tomorrow so that means the trip will soon be coming (Reminder: I think I mentioned on chapter 7). So that means a mid term test will be coming up........." Mr. Nagasaki said.  
  
At that time all you could hear "Noooooo" in the class, not including Tidus though cause he thinks it's normal. Every year's like that, so what's the point of whining? Later the bell rang again so they went to the next class.  
  
Ding dong ding donggggg......ding dong ding dongggg the time went on and lunch time arrived. Everybody was soo happy that lunch arrived and a lot of people got save by the bell cause the teacher was going to give them homework but since the bell went everybody was gone already so hahaha lucky them!!!  
  
Since at every lunch time Lenne always sits with the whole group so Tidus decided that it was a good time to ask what Yuna likes. Which then he walked up to her and asked her.  
  
"Lenne? Do you know what Yuna likes? Cause I want to buy her something for the dance tomorrow." He said it so fast that all Lenne could hear was the word Lenne and Yuna.  
  
"What? What did you say? Say it slower!!!" Lenne said.  
  
"Hmph.....I said do-you-know-what-Yuna-likes?" Tidus said it extra slowly so that Lenne could hear every word clearly. He felt like he was talking to a three year old kid that just started to understand couple of words.  
  
"She likes.........Hmm......Good question I don't really know what she really likes. Oh I know she likes Final Fantasy Series!!!" Lenne said proudly.  
  
"Umm....Ya I know that she likes those but she has mostly everything that has to do with Final Fantasy so what's the point of buying that for her? Plus I want to buy something special for her. I don't want to buy things likes everybody has!!!" Tidus said loudly that made people stare at him.  
  
"Well then I don't know. And don't go to everyone to just this question cause nobody knows the answer to that question. You'll just have to figure it out yourself." Lenne then walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Hmph Lenne was right guess I'll have to find something myself then." Tidus though to himself then he also walked to the cafeteria himself.  
  
They had fries, burgers and soft drinks. After they finished their lunch, they just talked to each other about things and then all of a sudden Seymour walked to their table and looked at Yuna. Yuna then got freaked out cause of his dark mysterious eyes. Then Tidus noticed that so he wrapped his arms around Yuna and gave a glare to Seymour which meant to tell him to get out of his sight. About three seconds later Seymour walked away which Yuan finally calmed down again. Then lunch ended and they went to their next classes.  
  
In the class before the one, Rick had a "fight" with this cheerleader bitch cause well first of all she got a low mark on her math test, second of all that bitch was showing off her test cause she got perfect and sneered at Rick. So Rick tackled her and that bitch kicked her back, then they started this fight. At the end they finally stopped because people in the class pulled them apart!!! (Imagine that in your heart it's so funny ^^)  
  
Then the bell rang again and everybody headed to their last class. Yuna was glad that this was the last class cause she wanted to see Tidus very much and he makes her feel safe. As for Tidus, he was happy that it was the last class cause then he could protect her and make sure nobody does a thing to her.  
  
On the last class, Mr. Walker was away again so Yuna's dad came in. When Yuna saw her dad, she was not shocked cause Mr. Walker was always sick or going somewhere. Normally she would not want her dad to be here cause he will always keep an eye on her to see if she's being a 'good' girl or not. But today she was glad to see her dad cause it makes her feel even safer that she has Tidus and her dad protecting her.  
  
Then the bell rang again and it was time to go home. Tidus went to his own locker first then he went to Yuna and Lenne's locker to wait for them. Like about 10 minutes later, which Yuna and Lenne are finally packed up for this weekend's homework they went to Tidus's car and which like always, Tidus is the driver, Yuna sits beside Tidus and as for Lenne, she sit on top of the car!!!! (Hahaha imagine that)  
  
Ten minutes later, in front of Yuna and Lenne's house.  
  
Lenne ran into the house cause she needs to call Shuin, which leaves Tidus and Yuna along. Before Yuna went in Tidus said "Remember that I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:15 cause the dance starts at 7:30 ok? Then we'll go to the dance party on Waterfall Street ok?"  
  
"Yes don't worry I'll wait right here for you to pick me up." Yuna then kissed Tidus on the cheek and then she went in.  
  
Tidus the yelled out "Don't forget Yuna, 7:15 pm!!!!!" Then he drove back to his house.  
  
When he got back to his house, Jecht was not there. He did left a note for Tidus though......... The note said "Tidus, I'm going to Besaid again to talk about Blitzball and perform for them. I will be back two weeks later. Take care of yourself, bye for now. From dad, Jecht." After reading the note, Tidus put the note on the dinning table, and then he went upstairs and took a shower. After the shower he started doing his homework cause he did not want to do his homework on the Saturday and Sunday. Three hours later, which it was already 7 o'clock, he went into the kitchen looking for things to eat. Finally he found a bag of noodles so he cooked it. At last he sliced a piece of cheesecake and had an apple. He then washed the dishes and he phoned Shuin.  
  
~Ringgg~ "Hello?" Shuin answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Shuin, it's me Tidus." Tidus replied.  
  
"Oh......Sup?" Shuin asked.  
  
"Nothing much just ate dinner. You?" Tidus opened his computer and listening to music while talking to Shuin.  
  
"Oh, well I just called Lenne and don't worry I only told her that I'm going to pick her up at 7 o'clock that's all!!" Shuin said while busy talking to Lenne on msn.  
  
"Don't have to tell me that Shuin, I trust you that's why I told you." Tidus said back.  
  
"Ya course you trust me I'm your cousin for crissake." Shuin walked out of his room to get a glass of water.  
  
"Ok then I got to go, I'll talk to you on msn k?" Tidus was typing an e- mail to Yuna to remind her that he is going to pick her up at 7:15.  
  
"K then bye." Shuin then dropped the phone on his bed.  
  
Then for the whole time Tidus was on the computer talking to people and going on the internet looking at Final Fantasy things and some other things too. At about eleven o'clock he then went to the washroom, brush his teeth and then he went to bed.  
  
ZzzzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZzzzzz  
  
In the morning (Today is the day of the dance and today is Saturday.)  
  
Tidus woke up at about 7:37 am and so he brushed his teeth, washed his face and then got dressed. He then went outside for a run, he ran a couple of laps around the neighborhood. After that he went back to the house and took a shower. After the shower he went down stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to see what he can have for breakfast. So for breakfast he had a cup of milk, couple pieces of bread and an orange. Then he studied for his tests and then after finishing all his homework, he went to his room and took his 'PS1' out and played Final Fantasy 9. Then at around twelve, he got ordered pizza. After he finished his lunch, he washed the dishes and then he cleaned the house up.  
  
6 pm at night (Because it's winter so it's very dark outside)  
  
Tidus got dressed for the dance already. He wore a navy blue collar sweater and a pair of long black pants (Not jeans) and a pair of black shoes. (OMG!!! He looks soo hott in that outfit!!! Haha sorry but I'm obsessed about him) He then went into his car and went outside.  
  
"Hmm.....What should I buy for Yuna? But if I look around I will be late to pick Yuna up though.....If I don't buy it well she might be sad though......God I soo need your help!!!!" Tidus thought to himself. Then he went to Blitzer Mall to see if there was anything he could buy for Yuna. It's only 6:15 right now. He walked past almost every store cause they don't have the right present for Yuna until............He saw this music box and in there, there was a necklace and a ring. (It's the ones that Yuna has in the game.) He knew exactly that this was the best thing to give to Yuna so he went in that store and bought it. Then he bought a card and wrote: Yuna my love,  
  
I hope you like this present I bought for you!!! (God it sure is hard to find the right present for you cause you're too special!!!  
  
Love, Tidus  
  
When he went back to the car, the clock said 7:15.  
  
"OMG!!! I'm late!!! Better go fast to pick Yuna up or else she'll be worried..........." Tidus said to himself.  
  
Because Tidus was late, he got to go a little faster then the sign but still in a safe way though. When he was turning, all of a sudden a car appeared and all you could hear was a loud "BANG" and...............  
  
"What was that?" Yuna was in her house waiting for Tidus to come and pick her up, "Tidus is never late.....Some thing's wrong........."  
  
"Don't be foolish Yuna. What are you thinking? Maybe he is just late cause he was too picky about what to wear and and....and..........." Yuna though that in her mind, trying to think the good side but she just couldn't stop thinking of the bad side that he might be in danger.  
  
What happened to Tidus? Is he alright? Or is he in danger? Or it wasn't him that was in the car crash? Which one will it be? And what is Yuna going to do? Will she stay at her house waiting for him to come? Or will she bring on some 'action'? Read the next chapter to find out!!! 


	11. The Car Crash And The Memories

Hi people, I'm back!! Thanks for the reviews ^^ Alright here's the story............  
  
Chapter 11: The Car Crash.........The Memories.......  
  
Yuna waited and waited.................Minutes slowly pasted by..........Still no Tidus appeared. But still she decided to wait a couple more minutes...........Still no one appeared. She now began to worry.  
  
"That's it!!! I can't wait any longer.......Tidus hold on, I am coming to find you.........." Yuna said to herself, and then she ran out of the house. But before that she called Lenne and Shuin to come and met her at the Summoner Park. So she ran to the park waiting for Lenne and Shuin to arrive. About couple minutes later, they appeared and asked Yuna what happened.  
  
"I don't know, all of a sudden I heard a loud bang in my heart and I started having these bad feelings about Tidus and I was worried about him so I came out and told you guys to come. Sorry if I messed you guy's dance......." Yuna had tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"No Yuna it's alright. You did the right thing good thing that you didn't tell everyone to come though or else I bet Rikku would complain all the way!!" Lenne said while laughing.  
  
"'sniff' Thanks.......for everything sis............" Yuna just could not keep her tears stop coming down. At that time Lenne hugged Yuna. (Course Shuin did not.)  
  
Then they went every where to find Tidus. They split into two groups, one of them is Yuna and Lenne, the other one is Shuin all by himself.  
  
~ ~ ~Half an hour later.........~ ~ ~  
  
Yuna felt something pulling her to go to Blitzer Street (where Tidus was at.......) so she told Lenne to go there. A couple of minutes later, they saw a crowd of people standing around something and Yuna thought it was Tidus so she ran out of the car and raced towards the crowd. When she walked passed all those people all she saw was a person she doesn't know so she sadly walked out of the crowd and walked towards the car because she couldn't find Tidus. About an hour later, they still did not find Tidus so they waited for Shuin and he did not find Tidus either so decided to go back home (the dance already ended) but Yuna did not want to she wanted to find Tidus badly but at the end Lenne persuaded her to go back.  
  
When Yuna and Lenne was just about to open the door, her mom walked out and said, "Yuna........I'm afraid that I have bad news to tell you............Tidus got into this accident and he is at the Zanarkand Hospital. I got that from his dad."  
  
When Yuna heard that, she almost dropped down to the ground but Lenne got hold of her before she got a chance to fall down to the ground. Yuna then immediately went to the car and droved to the hospital all by herself leaving Lenne with her mom. Because Lenne wanted to go too so she called Shuin and told him that and couple minutes later he arrived at her house and so the two of them went to the hospital and on the way there, Lenne called everyone and told them to go there immediately.  
  
~ ~ ~ At the hospital ~ ~ ~  
  
Yuna arrived to the hospital and Jecht was in front the hospital door waiting for Yuna. When Yuna saw Sir Jecht she ran to him and asked where Tidus was and he said to her that he is still in the emergency room, doctors are still trying to safe him. She again falls down to the ground but even though Jecht got hold to her but she fainted. She could not stand it anymore. After half an hour Yuna finally woke up and she first asked was where is Tidus and they said that he is still in the emergence room. She felt like her heart just got stabbed by millions of knifes. Then Lulu and the rest came to the hospital and waited with Yuna.  
  
"Don't worry Yunie, Tidus will be fine, just try and calm down ok?" Rikku sat beside Yuna.  
  
"Ya Yuna, Rikku's is right this time, even though she's never right.........." Lulu said the last couple of words softly so that only Yuna could hear it but Rikku heard it too!!!!  
  
"Hey!! Lulu your soo mean!!" Rikku said back to Lulu.  
  
"You guys, stop arguing Yuna already have enough things to accept today so can't you people just stop arguing for today and you guys can argue tomorrow ok?" Lenne said to Rikku and Lulu. Then Rikku and Lulu both walked off in different directions to their boyfriends (Reminder: Rikku + Vinson, Lulu + Wakka).  
  
Then about couple more minutes later, the doctor finally came out and told them, "Hmm.....Unfortunately the patient has lost its memories. That means he will remember nothing which means you guys will need to help him find his memories back."  
  
When Yuna heard that she finally cried out loud. She could not stand that Tidus has lost all his memories even memories of her. But still she went to room 133 to see Tidus. When Tidus woke up and he saw Yuna, he backed away from her which made Yuna very sad.  
  
"Ti....Tidus...It's me.....Yuna!! Do you.......Remember me?" Yuna cried while saying it.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Tidus? And who's you?" Tidus asked curiously.  
  
"Tid....Tidus? Your name is Tidus and I'm your girlfriend. Do you remember anything about yourself or me? Think carefully Tidus!!!!" Yuna said to Tidus.  
  
"Um......No I don't remember a thing. Oh ok, my name is Tidus and you're Yuna ok?!" Tidus gave Yuna a confused look.  
  
"Tidus!!!" Yuna then hugged him, "I'm sorry. If you didn't buy that present for me you wouldn't lost your memories!!!" Then Yuna showed him the necklace and the ring which was still in the music, nothing broke or anything got chipped.  
  
"Wow!! That's nice." Tidus looked at the present.  
  
Then the rest of them came in and Tidus was scared cause he wasn't used to seeing so much people at once.  
  
"Who....Who are they?" Tidus leaned against the wall behind his bed.  
  
"Don't worry let me introduce you to them. They are our friends. Yuna that pointed her finger to Shuin, this is Shuin, your cousin. Lenne, my sister which is with Shuin. This is Lulu and Wakka they are also a couple too!! And then this is Rikku and Vinson they are in love with each other too!!! And Last but not least, Sir Jecht, which is your dad." Yuna said happily.  
  
"Woah!! Too many people at once. I don't even know if I can memorize all of them at once!!" Tidus said nervously.  
  
"It's ok Tidus, I know it's going to take some time. But try to remember things that happened ok? Promise me?" Yuna said it in a begging way.  
  
"Alright alright. I'll try but don't push me too hard." Tidus whined.  
  
Yuna then laughed, she finally laughed after the car crash. Then they left the room cause Tidus needed to rest. And so do them!! Today Yuna was so tired that when she got home, she took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She didn't even have dinner yet!!!  
  
The next day, which is Sunday, Yuna went to the hospital again and helped Tidus to remember his memories. She first started with telling him how they met and all the things she knows about his mom. Slowly he began to remember something about his mom but still nothing about Yuna.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Dona and Seymour appeared out of nowhere and they started talking to Tidus.  
  
"Oh!! Tidus, are you ok? I was so worried about you!! You scared me!!" Dona was acting like Yuna. (Just when did she become so nice? Normally she would say oh Tidus baby/sweetheart!! O.o)  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Seymour said it like as if Tidus was his friend. (No way man!!)  
  
"Umm......Yuna? Who are they?" Tidus asked nervously.  
  
They....Are........." Before Yuna could even finish the sentence, Dona started talking again.  
  
"Oh!! Tidus Don't you remember me? I'm your girlfriend!! And Seymour is your friend!!" Dona lied. Seymour was trying to smile but failed. (Hahaha)  
  
"Huh? What? Two people said that they were my girlfriend!!! Who is the real one?" Tidus was confused.  
  
"ME!!! Tidus" Yuna and Dona both said at the same time!!  
  
"OMG!!! I think I need some help here!!" Tidus thought to himself.  
  
Hahaha^^ Another chapter done. Hope you guys like it^^ Oh and the reason why SEYMOUR couldn't smile cause he just couldn't say to himself that he has to act like Tidus's best friend. (POOR HIM JKJK^^ Jk stands for joking) Next chapter will come up soon!! Thanks 4 everything!!! 


	12. Dona Being Super Nice? Unbelievable!

I'm starting to love this story that I'm writing, it's cool ^^  
  
Chapter 12: Dona Being Super Nice?? Unbelievable!!  
  
~The next day at school~  
  
On the next day which was Monday, because Tidus had lost his memories, he did not come and pick Yuna and Lenne up. So instead of Tidus picking them up these days, they switched it to Shuin. While the three of them had already arrived to school, Tidus was still at his house looking at the student planner, trying to find where the school is. Just as he was going to give up, Yuna called. She knew that Tidus must be having trouble finding where the school is and going to the school, so she told that Wakka and Lulu are going to pick him up and show him where the school is. He thanked Yuna then he hung up the phone, waiting for Wakka and Lulu to come. While he was waiting at his house, Dona came knocking on the door. When Tidus opened the door, she hugged him and then told him that she came to pick him up. Now Tidus was in big trouble, should he go with Dona or should he wait for Wakka and Lulu? (He still doesn't really know who they are except for Yuna and Jecht.) But at the end, he decided that he should go with.........Dona!!!! (WHAT!!!) He wanted to go with Dona cause he remembered that she said she was his girlfriend (Which Yuna said it too), so he wanted to know more about Dona and then decided which one is his real girlfriend.  
  
When Tidus arrived to school, everyone was watching him cause everyone was shocked that he was actually walking with DONA!!! He used to hate Dona and he loved Yuna, they did not know that he had lost his memories.  
  
"Hi Tidus.......err.........Do........Dona......." Yuna was happy until she saw Dona walking behind Tidus, "Umm........How come you didn't come with Wakka and Lulu?"  
  
"Well...........Dona came right after when I hung up the phone and plus she said she was my girlfriend too, so I just wanted to know more about her..........." Tidus said nervously, he did not want to hurt Yuna (Which he already did), "And you too Yuna, it's just I don't know which of you is real............."  
  
"Ohh........Well don't worry........I........understand.........Well I got to go to my class now........." Yuna then ran to her class crying.  
  
"Ohh.......I'm sorry Tidus, I didn't know that Wakka and Lulu were going to pick you up.........." Dona acted sadly. (Dona you b***h!!!).  
  
"Oh, well it's ok now............I guess........" Tidus then walked away and tried to find his class.  
  
He was late to his first class, but cause all the teachers knew that he had lost his memories so they did not give him any detention, instead they were extremely nice to him. They told him were he should go next and all those kind of things. On the third class, Wakka was with Tidus. Wakka did not really show Tidus that he was kind of mad at him, but Tidus know that he was so he said sorry to him and told him why he went with Dona.  
  
When Wakka heard why, he understands how Tidus felt. So then he forgave him.  
  
"Well..........You know bradda, I have to say this, watch out of Dona cause I think she might do something bad to Yuna." Wakka said quietly so other people won't hear it.  
  
"Huh? I don't think that Dona would do something mean but thanks for your advise anyways!!" Tidus then walked to his next class.  
  
When it was lunch time, he had a big problem to solve again. "WHO SHOULD HE SIT WITH?" Should he sit with Yuna and the others or Dona and the others? Finally he decided that he'll sit with Yuna because he already have been with Dona today so he decided that he should balance out both sides.  
  
"Yuna? Can you tell me more things that happened before I lost my memories?" Tidus asked politely.  
  
"Of course Tidus, just.................." Yuna then thought to herself about what kinds of things she should say to him.  
  
She took his hands and led him out of the cafeteria and went to Yuna's locker.  
  
"Tidus............I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing right now........I don't know how you would think after I finished my story that I'm going to tell after I finish talking about this........I don't know if you will believe it but I just don't know.............." Yuna said softly.  
  
"Ohh.........Don't worry Yuna, I will believe it, and maybe I'll remember most of the things after you said your story." Tidus is always so curious.  
  
So then Yuna took a deep breath and started tell Tidus her 'pain' (Reminder: it's the almost got raped thing that Seymour planned to do.) Then after she finished her story, her eyes were already red and then she lowered her head down, cause you know it was embarrassing to say it. It takes a lot of courage to say it.  
  
Tidus then tried very hard to think of the whole thing to try and get some memories back.....................Then just before the bell rang, Tidus saw the kiss, the 'pain' and seeing Dona being like a bitch. HE HAD REMEMBERED SOME THINGS!!!! HE REMEMBERED THE KISS!!!! BUT HE DIDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OF HIS FRIENDS THOUGH.............  
  
"Yuna? I remembered the kiss.............I remember it I remember it!!!" Tidus said happily  
  
"Oh.........Tidus I love you!!" Yuna then leaned towards Tidus and kissed him. And of course Tidus too kissed Yuna back on the cheeks. But there is just one thing that he cannot believe.............Dona used act like a bitch...........How can that be? (NO she is a bitch, she's lying to u rite now!!!)  
  
Then the bell rang and so they ran off to different directions to go to their own classes.  
  
As for Tidus, he was very happy that he remembered things from his past. But just how can it be true that Dona used to be soo...............Ya u know bitchy?  
  
Then after school, Tidus drove Yuna and Lenne home since how he remembered mostly everything about Yuna and his mom. Then he went back home, he came on and said hi to Jecht then he went upstairs, still thinking about Dona thing. He just doesn't believe it, it's too hard too be real.  
  
"Just how can that be real man? It's impossible!!!" Tidus said to himself.  
  
"Well maybe she was like that before but she could have changed already.............." Tidus answered back himself. (Haha soo weird O.o)  
  
Well he was busy talking to himself back and forth, Jecht knocked on the door which made Tidus jumped up because he was too into thinking.  
  
"DAD!! U scared me!!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"Sorry son. I'm soo happy that you remembered some things. Oh I just came in here to tell you that it's time for dinner. I was wondering if you want to go out and eat or stay at home and eat?" Jecht said nicely.  
  
"Well I don't know how about let's just go and sushi, what do u think?" Tidus said to Jecht.  
  
"OK, that's fine with me. So what are you waiting, let's go!!!" Jecht said to Tidus then he went out of his room and went downstairs.  
  
"Alright!!! Just gave me a couple minutes here would ya?" Tidus opened his closest and picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. Then he went down stairs and went down to the garage, in the car and waited for his dad to come down.  
  
About couple minutes later, Jecht came down with a blue squared t-shirt and a pair blue pant (normal ones, not jeans). He then got in the car and Tidus drove the car to Blitz-Mall. They went onto the mall and went to "Zanarkand Sushi". They waited for a couple of minutes then they finally got to sit and ordering things. They each had a bowl of noodle, sashimi, sushi and each had a beer. While they were eating, Jecht tried to start some conversations, but failed because Tidus was busy looking at the TV which was showing 'World's Blitzball Tournament". Even though Jecht was disappointed that he did not talk to him but he was proud that his very own son loves blitzball just like loving Yuna!!! (Yuk.......haha j/k)  
  
One hour later..............  
  
After they finished their dinner, they went around the mall to see if there were any things to buy. Jecht all of a sudden remember that he needed to go to the groceries store to buy food and daily products, so he went and told Tidus that he will meet him at the fountain in one hour. Tidus nodded and went off the other direction. While he was walking he saw Dona, trying to run away from this stranger. That stranger grabbed on to Dona and was trying to pull her out of the mall. He went over and gave that guy a large mark on the face and then that guy ran away. After he turned back to Dona and see if she was ok. Dona just ran to Tidus and hugged him (she was crying, but she was faking it because she had planned this whole thing..............).  
  
"Ti......Tidus don't leave me along.............I'm scared..........." Dona cried out.  
  
"Don't worry Dona, you're safe now..........." Tidus said softly.  
  
"I was soo scared of that person, he was grabbing on to my hands.............." Dona then let go of Tidus and then stand back.  
  
"Dona, calm down..........Don't worry I'm here, no one can hurt you now..........." Tidus said back to her while whipping her tears off of her face. Then they walked together.  
  
Later, Tidus then drove Dona back to her house and then went back to the mall to pick Jecht up. When they went back home, they each went to their own bedroom and of course Jecht fall asleep but Tidus was awake thinking about Dona, thinking how nice and weak. There is just no way that Dona could be so mean......but his memories of her tells him that she is evil and strong.....so was one is real? The 'pasted' Dona, or the present Dona? Or both? 


	13. The Unexpected Person

Haha Thx 4 the reviews everyone! Well here's the story!! Please enjoy ^^  
  
~Do you think that I should give a chance to Dona? Or should I make her suffer from pain? Or should I not let either of them have Tidus?~  
  
Chapter 13: The Unexpected Person  
  
~Sunday Morning 7:15 am~  
  
Tidus was already awake but still lying in bed, thinking about his mom.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if mommy is still alive right now? Then I can share my problems with her, she always have good solutions to every problem that I have." Tidus thought and then he got out of bed and was ready to face any problems that he was going to deal with today. After making his bed, he went into the washroom and took a relaxing shower. Then he brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair which it was very hard to comb it. It took him about 10 minutes to comb his hair. He then went downstairs into the kitchen room. But on the way he went past his dad's (Jecht) room and was shocked that he wasn't up yet. So he decided for the very first time that he is going to make breakfast for Jecht and of course himself.  
  
While Tidus was making breakfast, Jecht woke up by the smell of burnt eggs and overcook pancakes (Haha poor Tidus). So he got up and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and he saw Tidus trying to clean the mess he had made. When Tidus saw Jecht, he gave a please-don't-get-mad smile and then turned back to clean up the rest. Well of course Jecht was a little mad but then thinking that he was just trying to make him proud and so he then bent down and helped him clean it up. After that they both ate the breakfast that Tidus had "cooked".  
  
After breakfast Tidus went out because he said that everyone is going to Yuna and Lenne's house and said that he'll be back soon. Then he closed the door behind him. Jecht knew it at once that Tidus lied but he did not want him to know that. He knew that he needed some time alone to think about things over. Now Jecht is all alone, not knowing what to do, so he decided to go shopping for groceries.  
  
Tidus.....well...did lied to Jecht. There's not party or anything at Yuna's house. He just wanted to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He really wanted to believe that Dona is bad, she's evil but inside his mind he just doesn't believe it, he had loved her. On the other hand he also loves Yuna, he really does. Yuna lately have been understanding that he wanted to be with Dona for a while to just know if she is good or bad. He doesn't want to hurt either of their hearts.  
  
While Tidus was thinking hardly about his problem, Yuna on the other hand was also thinking. She sat on her bed thinking about that times she and Tidus were together happily.  
  
"What if Tidus at the end picks Dona? What about me? What will I do? Will I be able to accept that?" Those questions were racing though her head so fast that she did not know that Lenne was standing beside her.  
  
"Lenne.......You scared me!!" Yuna gasped.  
  
"Haha really? Awww.........Did I scared the little princess?" Lenne joked and laughed.  
  
"LENNE!! Cut that out!!" Yuna said.  
  
"Ok ok ok I'll cut that out. The reason why I came in was to just tell you that I have a date with Shuin and just telling you that so you won't be wondering where I went." Lenne was excited about the date. It was their second date!! (Their mom went to their uncle's house and won't be back for a long time.)  
  
After telling Yuna that, Lenne went out and left Yuna all alone. Because she had nothing to do and not wanting to disturb the others' date so she decided to just stay at home, watch TV.  
  
~At the beach~  
  
Lulu and Wakka were at the beach having so much fun. They were with Rikku and Vinson. Lulu was wearing a black bikini which was her favorite color out of all and Rikku was wearing a light blue and white strip bikini to match her mood. While Lulu and Rikku are building a small castle Wakka and Vinson were watching hot gals back and forth.  
  
"Yo Vinson look at that hot babe over there in the light brown bikini. Oh my, she looks like as if she's nude." Wakka whispered to Vinson's ear so the girls can't hear what they are talking about.  
  
"Yea man, she sure is hot!!" Vinson then whispered back to Wakka. And then they talked and laughed.  
  
At that time, Lulu and Rikku are really mad you could see fire outlining them. So they walked behind them and were ready to get some revenge. They each had a bucket of sand and then they dumped on Wakka and Vinson's head and walked off to get changed. The guys screamed and know that they are in trouble so they quickly grabbed everything and not caring what their hairs look like rite now, not caring that other people were laughing at them. Then they ran back to the car and sat in there, getting the air conditioning starting and tried to take to sand out of their hair. After a couple of minutes, they saw the girls coming out from the girls change room but surprised that they did not walk to their car, instead they took a taxi and went off.  
  
"Hmm........that should teach them a lesson." Lulu said to Rikku.  
  
"That sure will Lulu. Looking at other girls and laughing!! That just makes me pissed!!" Rikku said madly. (Haha poor Wakka and Vinson)  
  
~7:49pm- at the Djose park (It was a cloudy day so it looked very dark)~  
  
Lenne sat beside Shuin and blushed madly. Even though they are together now and also no one is beside them but she still blushes for some reasons. She had a feeling that this was it, they are going to kiss very soon. Finally Shuin broke the silence and talked about how they met to how much he cares and loves her. Lenne did not know what to do but just sit there and listen to him talking and she blushed even more. Then Shuin cupped her face with his hands and looked thoughtfully into Lenne's eyes. Her dark brown eyes for some reasons it seems to reflect his navy blue eyes. Her eyes looked so bright and beautiful that he could not resist them. Soon they leaned closer and closer and finally....their lips met together. The kiss.....don't know how to mention it but it was nice, very nice...... Finally Shuin pulled them apart and looked into Lenne's eyes again say "I love you Lenne" and of course Lenne answered "I also love you very much Shuin". Then she rested her head on his shoulder. Later Shuin droved Lenne home, gave a good- night kiss and drove off. Lenne watched until it was out of sight and then she walked into the house. She was surprised that Yuna went to bed so early. It was only 9 pm, usually she goes to bed at about 10:30 pm but maybe she was tired, Lenne thought. She quietly went up stairs, took a shower brushed her teeth, packed up everything for school and went to bed.  
  
As for Tidus, he dreamed about his mom talking to him, laughing with him. But then a shadow pulled her away, he tried to pull her back but the shadow was too strong and so he watched his mom disappeared with the shadow. The last words he heard from his mom was "I will be back in your dreams, son."  
  
"Ringringgggg" Yuna stopped the clock and got up. She went to Lenne's bedroom and pulled her up, but after two seconds later she was deep in sleep again so Yuna had to open the curtains and also turn on the lights to make her wake up. Finally Lenne woke up but still was pissed that she could sleep-in. After those two got dressed up, they each ate breakfast and then went to school.  
  
Tidus was up already, making himself a nice little breakfast and thought that he should make it for Jecht too. So he added a little extra toppings on Jecht's to just let him know that he's a good "cook". Then he went in his car and drove to school. (Glad that he finally knows where school is....)  
  
When Yuna arrived at school, she and Lenne went to their locker first and then they went to the fountain to meet Lulu and Wakka.  
  
"Hi Lulu, hey Wakka!" Yuna called out while walking towards them.  
  
"Hi you two!! Got anything to share with us?" Lulu shouted back.  
  
"Well.....Actually I was thinking if you guys want to go come to our house to have a party because my moms not here these days and she won't be back until couple weeks." Lenne said while giving them a "please-come-to-the-party-or-else" and so everyone had to agree to go not just because of Lenne's scary eyes but they want to go themselves!  
  
So now all they need to ask is Rikku, Vinson and of course Tidus!! Shuin was the first one said that he will go. Later on, they asked everyone and them of course all said yes....  
  
~The First Bell~  
  
Rinngggg!! Everyone then went to their class and Tidus's first class was English. He has that class with Wakka, Shuin and Vinson.  
  
"Well class, there's a new student coming to our school. I would like you all to welcome this young lady that had won the Noble Prize Award when she was 15." Mrs. Miyuki said and then she clapped to welcome the new student. While she clapped, everyone else then clapped after her.  
  
When the new student walked in, everyone was shocked. She has the best body, gorgeous face and...And...Much more!! Not many words can describe her......She's just like everyone's dream gal (4 guys) and (4 girls) the person that they wished they were.......  
  
Omg!! Who could that girl be??? Who? Who? Who?  
  
Will all the guys ditch their gals to just be with this new student? What will the girls do? What can they do? What does that girl want? Find all that out in the next chapter!!  
  
Hope u guys liked this chapter and please reviews!!!! I need them like crazy!! 0_- I will upload soon so please check it out!! 


End file.
